Tear Drops
by Night Artist 4
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke did take Sakura with him to kill Itachi. Sakura...come with me. PLEASE READ MY STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although I kind of wish I do.**

_"__What are you doing…wanderin__g around here at night?" he asked._

_"Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road."_

_"Go home and sleep"_

_A single tear running down her cheek._

_"Why… Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?"_

_"Why do I have to tell you anything? It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do."_

_"You've…always hated me huh? Do you remember the day we __became Genin and when our three-__member__ team was chosen? The day you and I were alone, you got mad at me remember?"_

_"I don't remember that."_

_"Make sense. That's something that happened a while back. But that's the day where everything started…You and I…And also Naruto and Kakashi –sensei. The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work, but…Above all…It was fun! I know about your clan, but revenge…That won't make anyone happy. No one…Neither you…Nor I."_

_"Just as I thought. I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path from you guys. I tried to think it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."_

_"Are you going to __choose__ to be alone again?!__ On that day you taught me solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have a family and I h__ave friends, but if you're gone…To me…It'll be the same as being alone!"_

_"From here on…A new path will open for all of us."_

_"I…! I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So…Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay…with me! If you can'__t stay, take me with you."_

_"You really are annoying."_

_"Don't leave! If you do I'll scream!"_

_He stopped her. _

_"Sakura…come with me."_

**Author's note: I know. The only thing I changed was three words, but I just wanted to add suspense. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's my first Naruto story.**


	2. Is that the truth?

"We should get some sleep here," said Sasuke.

Sakura only nodded and went inside the cave. She was beginning to remember what she did. She didn't even get to say goodbye to her parents or Naruto. Her heart was telling her to go with Sasuke, but her mind was telling her to go back. She looked at Sasuke.

_"So he does love me. There is no other reason why he would tell me to go with him."_

She was about to say something, but Sasuke interrupted her.

"I know what you're thinking."

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"You do?"

"Sakura…I don't love you."

Those words made her feel like he had just plunged a dagger to her heart.

"Sasuke…"

"Just go to sleep."

With saying that, he lay on the floor as far away from her as possible.

**Author's Note: It's short…I know. I promise I will make the chapters longer if people will just review. Please!!!! I beg you!!!!**

**Oh and I want to thank Princess ****Pajie**** for correcting my grammar mistakes.**

**Review! Review! Review!!!!!**


	3. While you are gone

"You can't keep her here," stated Kabuto.

"Then tell your King that it's no deal," exclaimed Sasuke as he motioned Sakura to follow him out.

"Don't get smart with me Sasuke. We both know that you need Orochimaru to complete your mission."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks _Of course, how can I forget so easily._ Sakura turned to Sasuke as if scared that he would leave her, but when she looked in his eyes she saw warmth.

"And we also know that Orochimaru needs me to complete his mission. I'm not naive Kabuto, I know what's happening. The only thing that needs to get through your head is that Sakura stays with me."

"This will be your room," Kabuto told Sasuke and left without a sign.

Sakura wasn't understanding Kabuto. _Where am I going to stay?_ She turned to look at Sasuke. She thought that he was going to have the same puzzled reaction like her own, but he didn't. Sasuke understood…he understood very well. It took Sakura only a second to realize what Sasuke was thinking…_Kabuto thinks I'm Sasuke's …lover. _

Sasuke motioned Sakura to go in and she obeyed.

The room was simple, one bed, and a desk with a chair on the side. The one blanket on the bed didn't make it look comfortable at all. Sakura sat on the bed and waited for Sasuke to talk.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that…I know it should be shameful for you."

"You don't need to apologize Sasuke. It's Kabuto's opinion not ours."

Sasuke only looked at her and turned to look at the floor. Sakura noticing this said, "No Sasuke you can take the bed! I don't need it…"

"No. You will take the bed." That was his final answer before he laid on the floor and quickly drifted off to sleep. Sakura , ten minutes later, draped the only blanket there was over Sasuke and went to sleep on the bed, following his orders.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sakura felt the warm blanket over her. She opened her eyes expecting to see Sasuke in the room, but she didn't. _He's not here, but where could he be. _ She quickly got out of bed and turned to the small table. There was a note on it, she took it and read…

Don't be alarmed. Training starts soon. I will be back by midnight so don't wait up. Kabuto will send the meals to the room.

Sasuke



Sakura felt relief come over her, but at the same time disappointment came in. She was going to be stuck in this room all by herself. She felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes. She was about to blink to let the tears fall, but stopped herself. _Don't be stupid. You knew this was going to happen. You can't be selfish. Think about Sasuke, he wants this._

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"_Sakura, I…"_

"_Tell me Sasuke."_

"_I love you," he said as he lifted his hand and touched her face. Sakura felt strange at his touch. It wasn't soft like the other times she touched his hand. It was different. Suddenly. His hand started to go down her neck to her cleavage. _

"_Stop, Sasuke."_

"_No." His hand was getting lower and lower._

"_Stop!"_

Sakura opened her eyes wide with fear at what she saw beside her. Kabuto. He was …touching her.

"Get your hands off me you stupid pervert!"

"Oh come on. You can't tell me you didn't enjoyed it. What? Little Sasuke never touched you like that? He probably skips to the pleasure doesn't he?"

Sakura's reacted fast, she raised her hand and slapped Kabuto right across his right cheek.

He turned his head back straight so that she could see the line of blood running down his cheek. He licked it off with his long tongue in one fast moment. Then he looked at her and struck her with his hand on her cheek. Sakura yelled in pain. _He must of used a jutsu to make the strike more painful._

"Next time, I will not give you a chance to even yell in pain."

She only looked at him with her wide eyes. He walked across the room to the exit door.

"Goodnight." He gave one smirk and left.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to face Hinata with tears welled up in his eyes.

"They left me…the both of them. My two best friends left me."

Hinata cupped Naruto's hand in hers.



"I'm truly sorry Naruto-kun."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back guys. It's been a while. Sorry, I was kinda busy with a bunch of stuff. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please Review.**

**Author's Question: Did you guys read the lastest Naruto Shippuden Manga? I don't want to spoil anything, but who knew right? **


End file.
